A Cold Wind and a Cherry Blossom
by Wrath Flamesoul
Summary: AU. Formerly "A Cold Wind Shattered My Cherry Blossom". Originally just one story, a splash of ideas came to me during my vacation which I neglected to inform everyone about , so I'm making this a series of random SasuSaku fanfictions. Still rated M.
1. Midnight Part I

Author's Note: Meh, I was bored, and I felt like writing a SasuSaku Lemon. If you don't like it, that's okay, just give me some tips on how to improve if you don't like it. However, if you flame me or post stupid comments like, "Well, it was pretty good, although I really don't like the pairing," or "(insert favorite pairing) is a better pairing for this," I will have to ask you not to post comments on my stories. Not to be mean, but I want to know tips on how to write better, not whether or not you like the pairing I used. If you don't like the pairing, leave. Now. _Without_ flaming/leaving stupid comments. I simply do not have the patience nor the time to go around telling people not comment, and would really rather not end up losing my temper and saying something like, "DIDN'T YOU READ THE STINKING AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU IDIOT?!".

About: The story's done in a way that makes it seem as though they're actually speaking with you face-to-face, telling you what happened on that night.

_(This is thoughts they have while telling the story)_

"This is normal speech during the story."

"This is speech during the story with magnified emotion, meaning if someone screams, this is what it'll look like!"

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥ Signifies the point of view has changed

_Signifies what the character was thinking in the story._

_This is sound effects._

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Naruto manga or anime. Unfortunately, they all still belong to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto-sempai_. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK, KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI!!!!_

Warnings: Lemon, meaning it's not suitable for kids under the age of, uhm…. Yah, eighteen, I guess… Some blood, and Sasuke might act a little OOC in terms of how creepy he acts.

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥

Lonely.

It's amazing that one tiny little word is able to express so much pain and darkness. When people think of the word "lonely" they automatically see dark, depressing images; a moonless night sky, a cold wind, or a kid sitting alone all come to mind so easily. And ironically, it was an ice-cold, moonless night when I sat on the roof of my eerily silent home in Konoha, alone as usual. It was the middle of summer, and yet I could see my breath as it drifted towards the sky. _(God I was cold)_

I'd made up my mind; by tomorrow night, Konoha would be short one shinobi. I _would_ leave sooner, but I had to do something first. Something I'd been wanting to do since… hell, since the Chunin Exams, almost two months ago now. I had to stay one more night, so that I could fulfill the easier half of my quest. I needed to revive the Uchiha clan, and in order to do that, I needed the girl I'd been craving and mentally undressing for the last two months. _(God I needed her, needed to hold her, to smell her sweet scent)_ I needed to go to Sakura's house tonight.

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥

_Sasuke-kun has been acting very curiously these last few days, _I thought worriedly as I walked into my bedroom. My mother had already gone to bed, and I had stayed up just a little later to try to clear my mind before going to bed. _(God, I was so confused, so worried)_ I can't sleep with a restless mind, and tonight was no exception. It was cold tonight, and my face was still a little damp from splashing cold water on it in an attempt to calm myself down; the tips of my Sakura blossom-colored hair dripped every few seconds, creating small dark circles on the floor.

I crawled into bed, tired and still worried, though now I was worried about the uneasy feeling I was getting. _(God, why didn't I leave my room when I sensed it?) _I pushed the thought away and laid down to rest. No more than about four or five minutes passed before I sensed that chakra again. It seemed familiar but I couldn't remember whose it was. I told myself to relax and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

_Shffff._ I heard the window open and sat bolt upright, only to find that the window was vacant; only a cold breeze came through it into my room. I sighed and walked over to the window, closing it and wondering if I'd simply left it open enough for a stray cat to get in. The crack between the window and the frame was big enough for a large housecat to fit through easily, without even brushing against the window and frame. It never occurred to me that someone as thin as Sasuke might have also slipped in that way. _(I was so stupid) _Once the window was closed, I took a step back towards my bed before turning around and bumping into someone.

I gasped and took a step back; the intruder grabbed my wrist, not gently but not exactly viciously, either. There was no moon out tonight; I could hardly even make out the person's skin, whereas any other night would've made their skin an eerie shade of silvery-blue. To top it off, they wore a black shirt and what looked like black shorts. The grip on my wrist tightened slightly; I winced as the person pulled me closer.

"No, let me-!" His other hand covered my mouth as he growled, "Shut the hell up, Sakura." _Sasuke? _We turned until I was facing the window again; still grasping my wrist, Sasuke took his hand from my mouth and leaned in to kiss me deeply. His tongue ran along my lips, demanding access to my mouth as the warm flesh tried to part my lips forcefully. I obliged, dazed, and felt a wave of uncertainty rush through my body as he ran his tongue along every inch of my mouth. _Why is he suddenly doing this?_

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥

I forced Sakura back towards her bed, going one step at a time, slowly unzipping her shirt with my free hand and catching her other wrist in my left hand. She started to pull away and moaned in protest; I growled back and pulled her closer to me, all the while continuing to coax her towards the bed as I finally finished unzipping her shirt. I pulled away for air before pushing her back onto her bed and hovering over her. _(God, this was torture) _She couldn't see me; it was too dark, and my hair blocked the starlight from the window. But I could see her as I pulled away to look at her. I could see how wide her eyes were, how confused and scared she looked. _(I needed her so badly)_

I pinned her hands on either side of her body and leaned down again, feeling a rush of pleasure as she trembled under me. _(God, this was harder than I thought) _I kissed her on the lips again, then moved slowly down, nipping her bottom lip before kissing and nipping down the entire length of her thin neck _(God, she tasted better than I thought she would) _She shuddered again and moaned in pleasure. I took this as a sign that she was finally enjoying herself. I reached her collarbone and nipped it just a little harder; another moan erupted from her throat, thick with pleasure. I slowly lifted one of my hands from her wrist; she didn't move to get away. I slowly traced my fingertips down her side, smirking when she shuddered and arched her back slightly.

Still, she didn't try to free herself. Encouraged, I slowly freed her other wrist, and almost sighed in relief when I found her reaction to be the same as with the other hand. I pulled her shirt wide open to reveal her exposed breasts. _(Oh God, it was getting so fucking hard to stay calm, to let her have her pleasure as well) _She let out a sort of half-whimper, half-moan as cold air hit her exposed upper torso, causing another delicious shudder to ripple through her flesh. She moaned again, encouraging me to keep going. I traced my index finger down one of her breasts; she shuddered so violently that for a moment I thought she had decided not to let me do anything else. I paused, waiting for her reaction. "Don't… stop…" she whispered desperately, clutching the covers next to her lithe body. _(I don't know how I stayed so calm; I was so fucking aroused I was ready to explode)_

"Once I start again, I'm not going to stop for anything," I warned, my voice thick with arousal. She hesitated, but nodded anyway, swallowing quietly. I quickly sat up and pulled my clothes off before climbing back on top of my angel, my sweet cherry blossom. This was it; the growing tension I'd ignored for weeks would finally be released. _(Oh God, I'd waited so long) _She shuddered over and over as I continued to slowly run my fingertips down her chest and sides, tangling my other hand in her hair. She moaned deliciously as I slowly ran my tongue along her collarbone, stopping at the base of her neck to suck on the delicate flesh. Another, louder moan enticed me even further as I moved her pants and underwear down her legs until they dropped off of the bed.

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥

Sasuke slowly pushed my pants and underwear off; I could feel him tremble with excitement as he ran his free hand slowly up my torso, starting from the top of my thigh and running back up to my neck. Yet another wave of pleasure caused me to shudder uncontrollably; this is what I'd always dreamed of, what I'd always hoped would happen between Sasuke and me. _(Oh how naïve I was, to think this was out of love) _He ran his tongue down my chest until he hit the hardened nipple of my left breast; he sucked on it gently, nipping it every few seconds. A mix of pleasure and pain erupted in my chest, causing an overwhelming feeling of pleasure I'd never had before. He moved to the other nipple and repeated the cycle, sending shockwaves of pleasure, then pain, through my body. I writhed as his touch aroused even more pleasure.

Using his knees, he parted my legs until he could comfortably kneel between my thighs. _Wait, I didn't think he was actually going to… _"S-Sasuke… no, don't…" I whispered. _(How did I not expect this? I was such a fool)_ He raised his head and cut me off with another passionate kiss, pulling me closer with the hand he'd tangled into my hair. I moaned as he licked the roof of my mouth while running his free hand up and down my side. _No… no, this isn't right… we shouldn't… _I tried to pull away, to get out from under him. He tightened his grip on my hair and growled into the kiss. _"I'm not going to stop for anything." _He'd said it plainly. Now I knew why. This wasn't a random show of affection; it was his way of using me.

I struggled again, ignoring his growls and the pain in my scalp as he gripped my hair tightly. I tried moving my legs; he moved faster, and he'd quickly entangled my legs with his. I tried pushing away with my hands; he pinned one underneath me, and used a kunai to pin my other hand to the wall a few inches behind my head. I yelled as pain sliced through my hand and wrist. Sasuke continued to kiss me, ignoring the pain I was now suffering. His worked his way down to my left shoulder and bit down on it; I winced as warm blood trickled from the bite mark. He sucked the blood up, running his tongue roughly along the wound and causing another sting to hit my shoulder. Then he came up to my ear and whispered huskily, "Mine." _"Sasuke!" _I moaned desperately, _"Please don't!" _But he had stopped listening long ago…

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥

"_Sasuke! Please don't!" _Sakura moaned loudly, loud enough to possibly wake her mother. I cupped my hand firmly against her mouth and hissed, "Shut up, Sakura!" _(God, I didn't want to do this to her, I didn't want to hurt her) _I rested my head lightly against her chest, not because I was ashamed, but to block her view as I wet my fingers for what I was about to do next. I reached down and slowly slid one, then two, than three and four fingers into her entrance, stretching her in between messaging the opening. She moaned again in protest, and made a feeble attempt to pull her hand from behind her back. As soon as I saw her hand, I pinned it down with another kunai. As she screamed in agony, I kissed her, catching her scream in my mouth. _(I wanted to comfort her, didn't want to hurt her like this) _A tear streamed down her face; I brushed the tear away and ran my hand through her silky hair. I didn't dare look into her eyes; I was afraid of what I would see if I did.

I lifted myself up, pulling my fingers from her still-tight opening. I leaned down and whispered, "Just relax. I don't want this to hurt you any more than it has to." If she was even listening to me at that point, she was ignoring me; her opening was still tight as I inserted the tip of my throbbing erection. "No," she moaned pitifully, "Please, no…" "Relax," I whispered again, "I'll try not to hurt you too much." _(Why did she have to make this so hard for the both of us? This hurt me so much)_ Slowly, gently, I entered her, stopping whenever she groaned or winced in pain. Finally, I was completely inside her; I stopped and let her get used to the feeling of having me completely fill her. Then I pulled out and thrusted gently. I did this three times, to make sure she was used to it. When her expression softened again, I started thrusting faster and harder, causing one delicious moan after another to ripple from her throat.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of thrusting and groaning each other's names, I released into my beautiful angel. She arched her back and moaned so loudly that I had to force my lips onto hers and catch most of the screaming moan in my mouth. If we were caught now I'd be under constant surveillance, I was sure. A blanket of sweat fell over us as I collapsed onto her, too weary to hold myself up any longer. Sakura was more out of breath than I was, but she managed to whisper the exact question I was dreading.

"Why… why, Sasuke-kun?"

I closed my eyes and said, "Because I… I need you, Sakura. I needed to feel you, to smell your scent, to see you one last time." _(Why? Why did she ask me that? Couldn't she tell by my actions that I didn't know either?) _"I'm sorry, Sakura. I don't know what came over me." She didn't answer; I gently pulled myself out of her and looked at her face. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks in endless streams as she fought to stay quiet; her eyes were tightly shut. I had hurt her in more ways than one, and I had no way of knowing what to do. So I rolled off of her and sat up, gently stroking her face and brushing and strand of hair from her eyes. Still, she didn't respond.

I forced myself to look at her hands, both of which were still pinned to the wall. I didn't want to cause her more pain, but I wasn't about to leave her with kunai in both of her hands. Gently holding one of her wrists, I grasped the kunai _(It was embedded so deeply into her flesh) _and whispered, "This will hurt, but try to bear with me." At least this time she nodded slightly, clenching her teeth as I looked back at the kunai _(I didn't want to see her face when I did this) _Without counting, without waiting for her to look at what I was doing, I clenched my own teeth and wrenched the first kunai straight from her palm. I heard her stifle her scream, but instead of waiting for the pain to lessen I moved to the next kunai and quickly removed it, just as her first scream ended. Another stifled scream and a whimper told me the second kunai had been more deeply embedded than the first.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." I took the medical tape in my back pocket and wove it firmly around the wounds on either hand, trying to be as gentle as possible. Once I'd bandaged the second hand, I put the medical tape back in my pocket and forced myself to look at her. Her eyes were still closed, but her face now held a look of utter betrayal as well as pain and confusion. _(God, what had I done?) _A strange feeling in my chest pushed against my ribcage and made me feel sick. _I'm a monster. _I picked her up and held her tightly, rocking slowly back and forth as she finally started crying. "Sakura… I'm so sorry…"

I gently helped her dress and kissed her forehead before leaving, closing the window silently. No, I'd leave tonight; I wouldn't force my presence on her one more day. Tonight would be the last night I spent in Konoha. As I raced home on silent feet, I couldn't push the image of Sakura's betrayed face out of my head. "What have I done?" I kept asking myself, over and over again. She hadn't moved or said a word the entire time I'd held her, nor had she protested in any way when I'd helped her dress. Had I crushed her so terribly that she'd be in shock for the rest of her life? Had I broken my angel beyond repair?

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥

I sat on my bed, dazed and hurt, wondering if it had all just been a dream. But it couldn't have been a dream; my hands were bandaged and were still screaming in pain. "S-Sasuke-kun…" I murmured, remembering how gentle he'd been before he'd left. Why had he done that? For years, I'd fantasized about something like this (well, minus the wounds), and I'd always imagined that I'd be happy and dancing with joy, or at least sleeping next to him afterwards. But now that it had actually happened, all I felt was confused and worried. This only proved that something was wrong; Sasuke would never do this unless he was planning to…

And then it hit me: Sasuke must have been planning to leave the village, and he wanted to get that out of the way before he left! It sounded out of character for him, but lately it was hard to tell what out of character _was _for Sasuke. And if he was leaving, he'd take the main road out, and he'd probably do it tonight. I had to cut him off before then. If nothing else, I had to let him know how I felt for him.

♥♦♥♦♥♦♥

I walked quickly out of the village, ready to attack anyone who stopped me. As I walked down the last path out of the village, I saw someone waiting up ahead. _Sakura._ Why was she here? She should be sleeping, or telling her mother what had happened. Hell, even sitting on her bed and crying until her lungs gave out would make me feel better than meeting her _now_. "You have to take this path to leave the village," she murmured softly, looking down like she always did around me. I said nothing, only jammed my fists in my pockets and strode past her. I faced the road ahead; she faced the road home. I stopped next to her and said one word: "Sorry." I walked a few paces ahead, deliberately slow so that I could judge her reaction. _She'll tell me she hates me, that she hopes she never sees me again._

"Sasuke!" She yelled. I turned to look at her, awaiting what I knew would come next. "Please don't go," she said desperately, "I love you so much!" _What? _I had to leave; surely she knew that? After what I'd done just moments ago, was she really willing to try and stop me? "If you go," she said, "I will scream out loud and-" I sped behind her and stood there, allowing myself to smell her sweet scent one last time. After what I had put her through, she had still boldly proclaimed her love for me. "Sakura," I said gently, "Thank you." I hit a pressure point on her neck at just the right speed and angle to knock her out; After gently laying her on the stone bench _(so many things happened between us there) _I left, knowing my time here had ended. "Sakura… Forgive me. I can't love you like you love me."

Author's Note: Sorry if Sasuke seemed OCC. This is my crazy-fangirl-fantasy of the night Sasuke-kun left. Hope you enjoyed!

_Oh yah, don't forget to read my Naruto fanfic, _The Half Moon Personified_! Bye!_


	2. Midnight Part II

**Aha! Surprised you, didn't I? Yes, I love my readers so much (okay, I was actually REALLY bored) that I wrote a second chapter! Wooyah!**

* * *

I woke the next morning cold and in pain. It was a little before dawn, and the whithering light played across the stones of the path next to the bench I was laying on.

_Then it wasn't just a bad dream..._ I thought glumly, rising from the bench.

The searing pain in my hands was becoming unbearable; even with Sasuke's expert first aid care of the wounds, the bandages had stuck to the wounds, and now they were beginning to pull at the dried blood.

I looked down the road and stared at the horizon before turning back to my home to pack.

Sasuke had said he needed me; he wouldn't lie about something like that.

Besides, I wasn't about to let him go to that hebi-teme Orochimaru alone.

* * *

It had been two days since I left the village, and still no one had come after me. The Sound Five had left me shortly after I had crossed the border of the Land of Fire, leaving me with instructions concerning how to get to Orochimaru's lair.

I had stopped near a stream close to the border to rest. It was a nice day, I guess; there weren't any clouds to be seen, and it was warm, but not too warm.

Not that I noticed; I was still trying to put the images of the last time I'd been with Sakura out of my mind. The images were haunting enough; unfortunately my good memory tormented me with the sounds, too.

_"Why, Sasuke-kun?"_

A sudden noise alerted me to a group of bushes nearby. Instinct guided my hand as I threw a kunai directly at the source of the sound.

There was a yelp and a clanging of metal as my kunai met the kunai of the other party. The bushes shifted, and then everything was still again.

"Come out," I said, standing up, "I know you're here." No response. "Come out," I repeated, "Or I'll attack you again."

"Wait! Wait a second, Sasuke-kun!"

_That voice!_

The bushes rustled, and before my eyes, the girl I never expected to see again stepped out into the sunlight.

_Sakura..._

* * *

I didn't miss the look of surprise on Sasuke's face as I stepped into veiw. For a moment, I wondered if I was doing the right thing by following him. I quickly pushed the thought aside and stepped a little closer to him.

Suddenly, he was right in front of me, gripping my shoulders as he stared into my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, something like despair, then pain, flickering in his deep onyx eyes before they returned to being dispassionate and cold.

I didn't know how to answer him; no words formed in my mouth as his eyes began to hypnotize me.

Finally, I settled for repeating something he had said to me when he left.

"I need you, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

I froze; that was what I had said to her when I...

I searched her eyes, her face, looking for any sign that she was simply trying to get me to come back. But when I saw the backpack on her shoulders, I knew she was serious.

"I want to go with you," she said, "I don't want to be without you."

"You're insane," I snarled, walking away from her, "Orochimaru would kill you on sight, if you were lucky."

"And if I was unlucky?"

I turned and tried not to shiver as I said, "Let's just say I wouldn't be able to protect you."

"Well, then I'll transform and sneak in behind you."

"Like what?"

"I was thinking maybe a mouse or rat..."

"Remember, he is the _hebi_-teme. There are probably going tio be snakes in the lair. _Hungry_ snakes. And going 'ninja-furball' is going to look a little weird."

"Oh. I forgot about that..."

"How did you _forget_ about something that important?!"

"Er... well, what if I transformed into a flea and hid in your hair?"

"You'd have to end the transformation jutsu sooner or later. He would sense your chakra, and even if he _did_ recognize it, I can't guarantee that I could protect you from him."

She looked seriously at me; at any other time I would've made some snide remark about how it was nice to see something other than a childish grin on her face.

"Sasuke," she said firmly, "I don't care if I get killed or mutilated or eaten or anything else. As long as I'm with you, I'll endure anything."

* * *

_How did I manage to get Sasuke to do this, again?_ I wondered. I'd finally managed to convince him to go along with my flea idea, though being a tiny little flea was a bit unnerving... and gross.

Though I had to admit, it _was_ a great excuse to touch Sasuke's hair.

Suddenly, we stopped; someone's voice said, "Sasuke-kun, we've been waiting for you."

_We're here..._

Then we were moving again; everything went black as we entered the long hallways of Orochimaru's lair.

Then we stopped, and another, more sinister voice said, "Welcome, Sasuke-kun. Ku ku ku..."

Orochimaru. I tried not to shiver (yes fleas shiver, shut up) as he continued speaking. If I wasn't a flea, I would have probably cowered in fear.

Now I was glad I couldn't see anything.

* * *

We were led through a series of hallways, Orochimaru's continuous talk about power and revenge going in one ear and out the other.

_Just let us find my room soon... please..._ I begged silently. I hoped my face didn't show the anxiety I was feeling.

Finally, we came to a room with my name written in blood-red kanji on it. The door opened; the room inside was simple, consisting of a bed, dresser, and a closet to... store stuff in, I guess.

"Make yourself comfortable," Orochimaru said before walking away.

"Sasuke-kun, don't take offence, but we'll need to lock you in for a few days to make sure you don't try anything... funny."

With that, Kabuto closed the door. When the lock clicked, I pushed my ear to the door and waited for his footsteps to fade.

"Sakura, it's safe."

A little flea hopped off of my head onto the bed.

Nothing happened.

"Uhm, Sasuke?" a tiny voice said, "I kind of can't do any handseals right now..."

"Oh, right." I gently placed my finger just on top of the flea and said, "Release!"

* * *

I was glad the transformation jutsu left a cloud when it was released.

I'd forgotten that when someone else releases the Heng no Jutsu, your clothes kind of... disappear...

I was naked.

I started to squeal; Sasuke's hand covered my mouth as he hissed, "Quiet!"

I nodded.

Sasuke went to the closet and searched through his clothes until he came up with a black shirt, black pants, one of those stupid purple ropes that the Sound ninja used as belts, ad a pair of sandals. Further inspection actually revealed... female undergarments.

He looked at me with a look that clearly asked, "Why the hell is _this_ in here?"

I shrugged and said, "Well, he _is_ a gay pedophile..."

He rolled his eyes and threw the clothes at me before turning around to give me my privacy. I smiled and quickly changed into the clothes; God forbid someone walk in right at this moment.

"Okay, you can look now, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

I turned back around. She was wearing the clothes, which surprisingly looked good on her, despite the size being too big. And thankfully, she wasn't wearing the belt in that stupid bow like the Sound Five did. Instead, the rope laid down, so that even the loops lay limp. The pants were long, but that was easy enough to fix. The shirt was... a little too revealing. She'd probably need a fishnet top to go under it. Before I died of a continuous nosebleed. The only things that actually fit were the sandals.

She smiled sheepishly and said, "It could use some adjustments, but I did my best."

"You look fine," I said, walking over to her, "We'll worry about the clothes later. Right now we need to figure out where to hide you."

I was almost standing on her feet, I was so close. Images and sounds of the night I had left Konoha tempered my passion so that I didn't dare to touch her.

Of course, that control started to whither when she looked pointedly at the bed. The sheets had to be five feet thick at least, and there was space enough under it for someone to hide.

"Yah, but what about during the day?" I hissed, grinding my teeth to keep from throwing her onto the bed.

"I could hide in the closet."

"What if they open the closet for some reason?"

"Well, then I'm screwed."

I slapped my forehead. _Goodbye, Sakura the smart one, welcome back, Sakura the ditz._

"We need to be able to hide you... _completely_..." I said slowly, "If they open the closet, you'll be dead."

"What about the dresser?"

Hm. Well, it was large enough for someone as small as Sakura to hide in, but...

"Would you be able to breathe?" I asked incredulously.

"It's better than the closet, right? Why would they open the dresser?"

She had a point. Unless Orochimaru started stealing my underwear (so help him God if he did), there wasn't much of a reason to go through my drawers.

"Fine," I sighed, "At night you'll... sleep with me... and when I'm not here during the day, you'll hide in the dresser."

She nodded, then yawned and said, "Hey, we can sleep now, right? I mean, Orochimaru didn't say he would need you later, did he?"

So much for having time to recollect my self-control.

* * *

He nodded; I gratefully climbed into the bed, lifting back the giant covers and sliding under them. Seconds later, Sasuke joined me, wrapping his arms tentatively around my waistand resting his head against the back of my neck.

"You're... You're sure you don't mind...?" he murmured.

"I don't mind."

"Because I could always-"

"Sasuke. It's fine. Really."

Thankfully he didn't say anything more, and soon we had both drifted off to sleep.

We'd both failed to realize that there was camera hidden in the wall.

* * *

**Yes, Chapter two is out, with fewer words but better paragraph quality! Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *


End file.
